DISCONTINUED Brothers' Reunion
by pocketsies
Summary: What if Rin was successfully dragged into Gehenna by Satan that night, and came back in the Gehenna Gate incident to reunite with his brother? Will it end in happiness or bloodshed? Anime-centric/AU, ignores original manga plotline, sobbing Yukio ftw
1. Chapter 1

_**Notice: This fic completely ignores the original manga plot. It's an AU mostly based off the ANIME up to episode 24. Sorry for the confusion inflicted /(_)/ **_

_**Warning(?): Slight twincest bromance going on in here. Yukio being a sobbing mess, basically the characters being quite very OOC.**_

"Nii-san..?"

At least the cut in his arm has stopped bleeding. Yukio didn't expect for the magic circle to suck a _gallon_ of his blood to open the Gate. It was a success though, until the Messiah missile failed to destroy the Gehenna Gate.

The Exorcists around the compound suddenly combusted into deadly blue flames and the demons pouring out from the black substance in the Gate. His grandfather merely stood there, a little to close, seemed to be too shocked to realize what was going on- until a silhouette appeared, grabbing the crazed old man by the throat and throwing him into the little hands in the black goo like he was just a piece of trash. The figure didn't even stop to listen to the old man's pleads.

Yukio was on his knees, his left hand gripping the gash on his right arm. His eyes locked onto the figure, whose blue flames melted to reveal the face of a person he was badly searching for the past year and a half.

"Yo, Yukio," Okumura Rin smiled, showing his fangs.

He looked so different from before. His unusual clothes reminded Yukio of Mephisto's 'younger brother' though. Dark navy blue jacket, white shirt and vest with a tie, black pants with dangling ornaments on the belt. Spiked boots.

Rin casually walked towards his kneeling younger brother, kneels and reached out to touch the wounded arm but Yukio hesitated. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, bro," Rin assured, smiling that childish smile Yukio never thought to see again.

Rin gently held the arm to his view, taking out a small vial from the breast pocket. It popped opened, and a few blue droplets fell onto the wound. Yukio hissed from the sting, but noticed the pain was receding.

"Jeez, Yukio, your action was really silly. You gave more than enough blood to open the gate, that's why it's so ginormous," Rin chuckled. Yukio didn't seem to notice what his brother said, he was too busy eyeing his long pointed ears and fangs. There were two small flames burning on top of his head, seemed like they were a mock for horns?

"Nii-san.. Is it really you? Where have you _been_?" Yukio finally spoke up, his voice cracked. The wound on his arm has closed, healed.

"I'm sorry, Yukio. I tried to go back- to Assiah. Back to you," Rin smiled apologetically.

"Yukio, _get away from 'im_!" Shura suddenly shouted.

Rin effortlessly avoided Shura's attacks. Stepping in front of Yukio, she went into a defending stance, ready to for any counter attack, but Rin merely stood a few feet away from them.

"So, this is the older brother, eh? Here to do your _daddy_'s dirty work, _demon_!" Shura spat.

Rin's eyes went wide, and he let out a roar of laughter. "What! You thought I'd be as _demented_ as dad? Of course, not!" He wiped a tear from his eye.

Rin stopped his laughter, and looked around. "The demons are pouring out. You better gather capable exorcists and the townsfolk before things get out hand, lady," Rin said seriously.

"Huh? The hell are you sayin'? Aren't you here to bring Gehenna's _wrath_ upon us, as typical demons you are?" Shura replied in disbelief.

Rin shook his head. "Yukio," he smiled.

"That night, when the demons attacked the church- Satan dragged me into Gehenna. I couldn't do anything. I was such a wimp, letting him possess our dad.. I was scared out of my wits," Rin bowed his head low.

"When I came to, I was in Gehenna. _'Father_' was there with me. He wanted me to become the next ruler of Gehenna. He _forced_ me to become the next ruler of Gehenna. I didn't want to! I lost count how many times I tried to escape, tried to get back into this world- tried to call out to you,"

"He made me go through a _shit-ton_ of torture, Yukio. It was horrible, the '_training_' to become a _'true son of Satan'_. But I preserved. I found out I could view Assiah from another demon's eyes, I commanded it to search for you," Rin explained. Yukio noticed his eyes were shimmering from tears held back.

"I found you, Yukio. I saw you in your classes, you on missions; you stalked by those creepy fan girls in school. I realized how much I missed you," he chuckled. "I made decision. I promised myself, I wouldn't back down that easily. I've grown stronger. I believed there would be a day I'll be able to meet you again, and it felt so soon. I wanted to be with you again, Yukio, and I'm here now! I've come back, Yukio!" Rin exclaimed.

Yukio felt a blush coming up to his face. He definitely did not expect his brother to suddenly be so honest! But, he trusted him. He trusts his dear older brother.

"Shura, it's okay. I trust him. He's safe," Yukio assured the hesitating lady.

"Humph.. and here I thought I could do some serious ass-whooping. I'm leaving this shit to you then, guys. But!" Shura points her sword edge towards Rin, "If you do anything funny, I will not hesitate to bring you down, _shorty_," Rin spluttered at her remark, and with that Shura quickly made her way towards the group of young Exorcist students outside the compound gates, eager to get glimpse of the rumoured Yukio's older brother.

"I've seen her once or twice with you on missions. How can you keep up with her, Yukio?" Rin sighed. Yukio merely laughed, watching the group escape from the area. He hoped they still had time to save the townsfolk..

-Until he felt a sting in his body.

Yukio screamed.

He screamed, and wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop screaming. The sudden pain in his body was unbearable!

"Yukio!" Rin shouted. Yukio turned his head towards his older brother, calling out to him. "Nii-san! What's happening! It hurts..!" He screamed. His vision suddenly became blurry, he could see a blue flames clouding him-

_"Think you're gonna have a fucking reunion without me, sonny?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Shiemi could hardly breathe.

Yukio- _no_, _Satan_, in Yukio's body, gripped her by the throat. The sharp fingernails trickled bits of blood down her neck.

"Y-Yuki-chan, please... wake up," she mustered, but the demon in Yukio's body merely smirked and gripped harder.

Shiemi blacks out.

* * *

><p>Rin didn't expect for <em>him<em> to appear so quickly.

He watched in horror as Satan possessed Yukio, leaving his brother screaming in agony from their '_father's_' blazing flames. He knew no normal human could withstand _his_ flames, especially when Yukio haven't got his 'awakening' yet.

"Yukio! Stay wake! Don't let him-!"

_"How cheeky can you get, Rin?" _

Rin froze in his steps.

Yukio's body bent forward, and straightened up again to reveal those cursed, bloody eyes.

Rin couldn't possibly counter attack. He knew any blows dealt by him onto Yukio would damage the body badly enough. He was trained to deal deadly attacks back in Gehenna, anyway. All he could do now is avoid Satan's attacks on him.

It was bad enough Satan attacked that blond girl, but he sighed in relief when he dropped her onto the ground when Rin got his attention. Then there's that busty lady, Shura, appeared and tried to snap Yukio out of it. Rin managed to listen to her quick explanation of a plan. It was risky, but they had no choice.

Rin stood on his ground, bracing himself.

* * *

><p>"Yukio," Rin smiled. Wrapping his arms around his brother, Rin calmed Yukio. His little brother can still cry at this age, huh.<p>

Even if it was difficult, Yukio managed to gain control of his body again. Rin was horrified when his brother fought against Satan to shoot himself in the head, but that punch dealt with it.

"Hey, come on, you're gonna stain my jacket," Rin jokingly laughed. Yukio sniffed, wiping his nose. "Rin... I'm so sorry. For shooting you," Yukio mumbled.

"Ah, _nah_, it's okay. I went through worse. Anyways, it wasn't really you who pulled the trigger," Rin chuckled. The two brothers looked at each other in the eyes, and laughed.

They laughed, and laughed and hugged, just like back then when they were kids. It was a blissful moment for the brothers.

The Okumura twins stood when they heard a low, growling sound. "_Don't think you've won just because you drove me out of your shitty body, Okumura_!"

* * *

><p>The compound rumbled beneath their feet. "Nii-san, what are we going to do? How are we gonna destroy this gate?" Yukio asked.<p>

"There is a way, Yukio. At the edge of this gate, there should be an eye. If we manage to slice it, the gate will collapse. The eye is like a guardian to the gate," Rin explained. "With your new powers, we can destroy this gate,"

Yukio listened with full attention. New power? Oh right, he's a demon now. He noticed the intense amount of energy in him. He felt lighter, stronger. His eyesight became sharper now, too.

Rin takes out two pistols off holsters hidden in his coat, handing them to Yukio. "You can use these. They are stronger than your Exorcist guns. Specially made for Demon Princes. They're mine though," Rin winked. He briefly explained the pistols' power to Yukio.

"There should be a Berserk Evoker on those guns. It only works for a few minutes, so we have to move fast, but with your new strength, I'm sure we can manage it," Rin finished, sheathing his Kurikara sword.

"Right, let's do this, nii-san," Yukio nods.

Rin smirks. "Alright, let's go!" and they both ran.

* * *

><p>Rin to left side, Yukio the right. Simultaneously, Rin slices and Yukio shoots the Gate edges.<p>

Yukio felt the adrenaline pumping through his body. He's _never_ felt anything like it! He didn't even know he could run this fast! The guns in his hands felt intense, the vibration and sound was delicious to his nerves. He could hear a grotesque shrieking cry coming out of the gate. It was all very new to him.

As the brothers neared the gate's edge, they climbed onto the small, tower-like build.

"For Assiah!"

"Here's to ya, _dad_!"

And with that, the brothers gave their best blow onto the huge Eye on top of the tower.

The brothers somersaulted, landing in perfect sync back onto the ground. Yukio was out of breath, but he noticed Rin was grinning madly. "Come on, Yukio!" Rin reached.

Rin wraps his arm around his brother's waist, winged-shaped blue flames sprout on his back. He jumped up high into the air, bringing Yukio along.

Yukio didn't expect that to happen at all, but he carefully clinged onto his brother. Rin glides through the air, and they both watched as the gate sinks into the ground, the remaining demons near the area getting sucked in at the same time.

"Nii-san, it's working?" Yukio managed, breathlessly.

"Hell, yeah! It's totally collapsing! We did it, Yukio!" Rin shouted happily. "I don't understand how can you still be energetic, nii-san," Yukio laughed.

The both of them landed back onto the ground in a safe distance away from the collapsing gate. A furious Shura greeted them, though.

"What in blazes did you guys do? Why am I left out of the awesome-ness, anyway!" She grumbled. The twins glanced at each other, and Shura petted them on their heads. "Just... don't do anything like that again," she smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, does this mean that you can stay here now? In Assiah, with us?" Yukio asked, in high hopes.<p>

But Rin looked down. His face turned sad.

"I'm sorry, Yukio, I can't," Rin said in a small voice. Yukio's heart broke.

"But, why! You said you wanted to come back! You said you wanted us to be together again!" Yukio exclaimed, gripping his brothers by the shoulders.

"I know, Yukio, but I can't risk it. I don't want to risk getting you or anyone around us hurt. Plus, I've been appointed to be next ruler of Gehenna, and Satan will not accept me escaping from being one," Rin said sadly.

"But...!"

"_Yukio_," Rin grips his brother's arm. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. This doesn't mean we can't see each other again. I'll become the next ruler of Gehenna, I'll kick Satan's ass off the throne. I'll make it so Assiah won't have to suffer with demons, I'll control them. Once I've become the king, I'll be able to meet you freely," Rin assured.

"Anyways, our other 'brothers' are waiting for me back 'home'. I just can't leave the critters who's grown close to me, ya know?" He smiled.

Yukio hesitates... and sighed. "Fine," he mumbled. "It's just that, I've never felt so alone before when you disappeared,"

"Yukio, you were _never_ alone. You're blessed with plenty of friends, here in the Academy! Your students, classmates, team mates... I've watched you from afar. I've seen you laugh with them; talk with them. You seemed so happy. I understand, you missed me as how I've missed you," Rin pulls his younger brother into a warm hug.

"You were never alone, Yukio. You're such a thick-headed idiot four eyes, you know that?" Rin chuckled. Yukio holds his tears back, and hugged his older brother. Rin just laughed, petting his little brother's soft hair.

Shura sighed. "Man, do I have to watch this sappy drama? Jeez, you're both _men_, for God's sake," she said aloud. Yukio finally calmed down, thank God.

_Hmm... Somehow, the both of them seem... perfect with each other. Like a solved puzzle, eh..._ Shura thought. She silently smiled.

* * *

><p>"Nii-sama," a voice called.<p>

Rin turned, and Yukio saw that weird kid that's always hung around Mephisto. The one who keeps on eating candy all the time.

"Ah. Amaimon," Rin casually gives a light nod. The strange fellow- Amaimon- holds out a box wrapped in blue cloth.

"Your bentou," he said, his stoic expression not changing.

"Oh! Right. Thanks, 'Mon," Rin snapped, took the box and handed it to Yukio.

"Huh? What's this?" Yukio asked.

"What else is it? A lunch box, silly!" Rin laughed. "Apparently, Gehenna has pretty docile environments. You know how cooking relieves my stress, right?"

"I cooked everyday, you know. I always leave extras, just in case I get to see you," Rin blushed, a finger scratching behind his ear.

"Ah- well- so even the next Gehenna ruler _cooks_, huh? _...Thank you_," Yukio glowed. "Whoah dude, stop bringing out that cuteness you've had when you were a kid!" Rin laughed.

Shura watched the silly scene in front of her, until she felt a small shiver-

* * *

><p>A skeleton hand shot through the remains of the Gate behind the brothers. It was ridiculously huge and fast. It grabbed Rin from behind, dragging him back with it!<p>

"Nii-san!" Yukio shouted.

"Ah, shit! Damn it!" Rin cursed. "Looks like father's really angry this time, nii-sama," Amaimon casually commented.

"Yeah, well, you're not being much of a help either," Rin spat back. "Nii-sama, hold on! I'll save you!" Yukio ran towards Rin, but Rin shook his head.

"No, it's okay! It's about time I've gone back to Gehenna. Duty calls, or something like that..." Rin trailed off. "See ya then, Yukio," Rin grinned, flashing his fangs. Amaimon made his way into the hole hidden beneath the gate's remains, too.

Yukio stops in his tracks. He nods sadly, whispered a good-bye-

"There they are! Capture the demon at all costs!"

Rin's eyes went wide. He could barely make out the distant shouts, but he saw a dozen of Vatican Exorcists surrounding Yukio, pinning him to the ground and injected something into him, a furious Shura trying to reach Yukio-

Before he could do anything, he was already being pulled into the hole, down into Gehenna.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I wrote this off a whim, yes, Gehenna sounding pretty 'homey' is strange, I know. But I like the idea where even the enemy has their 'comfort spots'(?)._**

**_For this part, Amaimon bothers Rin baking Cinnamon Rolls._**

* * *

><p>Rin hated falling off a great height. It barely breaks his bones or anything, but <em>damn<em>, it stings.

Rin opened his eyes; a familiar dark ceiling comes into his view.

_Ah, shit. Right in the house, huh?_ He thought grimly. Slowly sitting up, he rubbed his sore back, cracking his neck.

Damn, and _right in front_ of the door, too.

Standing up, he saw the familiar family pet, Behemoth, sitting quietly in the hall beside him. Rin knew, _dad_ must've commanded it to stand guard so that Rin won't run away before seeing him first.

Ignoring the beast's glare, he walks straight for the door. Placing his palms on the grotesque skeletal carved door, he easily pushed the doors open.

The study came into view. Various bookshelves neatly arranged along the walls, paintings of diabolical events and ancestors, a desk messed up with plenty of paperwork- _who knew that even Satan has paperwork?_ - and the chair on the balcony.

Rin walked to the middle of the spacious room. "You wanted to see me, dad?"

Dad- or _Satan_- was sitting in the said chair on the balcony. Rin couldn't see him much, only a peek of his horns, a hand dangling some-sort of wine in a glass, and a lazy tail swinging back and forth.

_This is not gonna be pretty_, Rin thought, shifting his weight to his other leg.

* * *

><p>Far up above, in Assiah, Okumura Yukio groaned in pain. His head throbbed with pain. How long has he been asleep?<p>

Turning to his side, he notices he's in a small room- a cell to be exact. The bars and uncomfortable cold gave it away.

He sat up a bit too fast, but fell back down again from the headache. Giving up, he obediently lay down, trying to remember back anything...

Then he remembered Rin. He remembered seeing Rin pulled back by some skeleton-hand thing, and someone pinned him onto the ground and a pain in his neck-

Oh God, he was drugged? And what happened to Shura? Is she okay? Rin must've saw what happened to us, he must be really worried-

Again, his head throbbed in pain. Yukio turned to his side, trying to make himself comfortable. He brought his tail to his view, curious. Swaying it lazily, he wondered what is going on outside. He wondered about Rin. He wondered about his new transformation. He wondered about how all the people he knew would react to his body's change. He wondered about a lot of things, silently thinking to himself.

Before he knew it, he fell asleep, not noticing a little dog stealthily coming into his cell to place a wrapped lunch box beside the bed he lay, and easily slipped out without anybody's notice.

* * *

><p>It was the usual lecture, really.<p>

_Why do you keep on interfering with my plans, You should know your place, I'm your father for Gehenna's sake, Do you know what trouble it will be if you got into shit up there, blah blah blah-_

Rin rubbed the back of his head to distract his mind off the lecture. He was lucky this time though; otherwise he would end up with a really painful-looking bruise on his face.

He knew about Satan's plans. He had told Rin about how he and his mother met- how they had quiet conversations with each other, and how they had the same ideas- _"Great minds think alike, Rin,"_- he understood them.

He too, had once tried to imagine a world where demons and humans co-exist together.

But at the same time, he knew it was impossible.

Demons are violent creatures. Several of them are like ticking bombs. They hunger for human meat. Plenty of the species gave off poisonous miasmas. Hell, just glancing through Demonology textbooks made him have second thoughts on being the next Gehenna lord, let alone control them. A year in Gehenna was like 15 months in Assiah, he had plenty of time to study, he could count and name the types of low-class demons that are docile enough to live with humans.

It just won't work, really.

* * *

><p>Lightly swaying his tail, he turned to exit the study with Satan's hand-wave order. Just a few steps away, and then, "Oh, Rin, I almost forgot. Why don't you bake some Cinnamon Rolls for tea? It's been a while since you've made them, yes?"<p>

Rin turns. "Uh, um. Yeah, sure," he gave a light nod, but not really making eye contact.

With the doors closed, Rin let out a sigh. He felt tired mentally. He wished to see Yukio. He wondered if Yukio had eaten the bento he made. He turned on his heel to the hallway, only to crash into Behemoth.

"Gah- you _little_..!" Rin exclaimed, but stopped to sense Amaimon's presence. He definitely won't like it if he sees Rin messing with his pet.

"Ah, nii-sama. Are you heading to the kitchen? I heard father wanted you to make Cinnamon Rolls?" Amaimon casually said, picking up the round, fat creature in his arms.

"How was the conversation with father?" he asked more. Rin frowned. He could see the mischievousness in his half-brother's eyes. "Like I'll tell you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off," Rin waved his hand.

It didn't stop the other demon to follow him though. Rin liked it though, how Amaimon looks like a little puppy, following him to the kitchen when he's around- merely to get first bites.

* * *

><p>Pushing a door open, Rin entered a familiar, clean kitchen. Wide beautiful interior, and complete utensils here and there. The first time he found this little heaven, he had doubts whether he was still in Gehenna. Rin hanged his jacket on a chair nearby, rolled his sleeves up and preceded to prepare the ingredients.<p>

Amaimon sat quietly not too near and far from Rin. His dead eyes watching Rin's movements, mixing the dough, rolling them out, easily shredding cinnamon sticks into a thick liquid mix of sugar and more cinnamon-

"More sugar," Amaimon said. Rin stopped spreading the coating over the rolled dough strips, giving him a disgusted look.

"More sugar," he said again, nodding. This time, he grabbed the nearest jar of sugar, placing it in front of Rin.

"Too much sugar is bad for you," Rin frowned.

"But I like it,"

"It'll give you diabetes,"

"Don't care,"

"It'll rot your _fangs_,"

"I keep up with my brushing everyday,"

Rin perched a hand on his hip.

"I don't want to deal with hyper-active kids in the night,"

"Then leave a few rolls for me with more sugar. Just for me," Amaimon persisted.

Rin finally gave up and sighed. "Fine," he said, pushing a few rolls into another pan for Amaimon. His half-brother remained emotionless on the stool he sat, but Rin could read the content excitement in his quiet eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rin," Amaimon called. Rin merely 'Hmm?'-ed.<p>

"What about Yukio?"

Rin paused inserting the pan into the oven.

"What about him?" he continued. Rin closed the oven door, and snapped his fingers, controlling his flames to bake the rolls.

"Don't you wanna bring him back home? He's got his awakening already," Amaimon wondered aloud, feeding a cinnamon stick to Behemoth only to spit it out back.

Rin sat on a stool, watching the oven. "I don't know. I don't think he's ready yet," he said. "He has plenty of friends in Assiah, unlike me. I don't want him to feel lonely or scared in Gehenna. This world will be like another planet to him,"

"But he has you here. He has all of us here," the other demon asked.

"I know that," Rin turned. He coats the other rolls with the sugar mix with ease. "But I don't think he'd appreciate the lot of our brothers, 'Mon. He was trained to become an Exorcist since he was young. He's considered a prodigy by many humans. The humans he work with need him,"

"But don't you think it's _dangerous_ for him to be with other exorcists? Now that he's a demon?" Amaimon cut in.

Rin's hand stopped. Now that Amaimon mentioned it, it did seem dangerous. Those people who are working with the Vatican, they would do _anything_ to get a demonic royalty in their hands. Who knows what they would do to him!

Rin's face immediately turned serious and sour. He didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><em>Ah. Did I step on a landmine?<em> Amaimon wondered.

He didn't like it when his brother's mood changes darkly. He's seen a few times how father cruelly made him angry, making him lose control of his flames and mind. He's seen how Rin's flames almost destroyed the dungeon father kept him in once.

Amaimon wanted to meet his nii-sama's brother. He heard from other demons, that the both of them were complete opposites, yet they are so close to each other. Back then in Assiah, where sometimes he would go to Mephisto's Academy to visit his brother, he's secretly follow Yukio around out of curiosity.

Father wasn't too pleased with that though, he never liked his sons going into Assiah just to wonder around. Too dangerous, he says. Well, Amaimon hardly gets himself into danger..

Amaimon watches his nii-san finishing the last batch of Cinnamon Rolls, placing the tray into the oven as soon as the first batch finished baking. Then, he moved the baked rolls onto a cleaner tray to let it cool.

As soon as Rin turned the other way, Amaimon stretches an arm out-

"Amaimon," his nii-sama snapped in a scary voice.

The cheeky demon stopped mid-way.

"I'm hungry," he says.

His brother gave him a look. "You had an entire banquet for breakfast," he stated. But Amaimon kept his eyes locked on his nii-sama, his arm still stretched out, practically silently asking endlessly to have a piece.

"Fine, but you're getting one less later then," Rin rolled his eyes. Amaimon mentally leaped in mind, and took the biggest roll he spotted. He sprinkled some more sugar on it, too.

* * *

><p>"Take these to father, please. He said he wanted to have them for his tea," Rin said, handing a plate of Cinnamon Rolls to the maid. "Yes, my lord," she said, and poof-ed out of the room.<p>

"Where are the kids, Amaimon?" Rin asked, putting on his jacket. "In the garden. They were playing tag," his half-brother replied, licking his lips over bits of sugar. Behemoth was drooling over his arms.

"I see. Having tea in the open would be nice," Rin smiled to himself. Carrying a basketful of freshly bakes rolls; he exits the kitchen, with Amaimon behind him. The maids came in later, cleaning up the utensils.

* * *

><p>Creepy enough yet, guys? I just like to imagine Amaimon as a cute critter annoying Rin (minus the violent fists).<p> 


End file.
